Katekyo Hitman Reborn High School Reunion Mafia Style
by CrimsonFeather24544
Summary: Tsuna, now Vongola Decimo, recieves an invitation to go to his old highschool reunion. But with great power comes great responsibility and Tsuna goes through chaos just over a simple meeting. Summary is bad but the story sound better!


Hey! This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn story! There will be some 1827 in here and other boyxboy couples so don't like, don't read. Don't worry, it will never become a lemon or anything.

Main Pairings- 1827

Side Pairings- 5980/8059, 6996, 8733, 10S, etc. (There may be more added.)

This is happening after the manga ended. So if you did not read all the manga, there might be spoilers... But don't worry, there won't be that many references.

Have Fun!

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up! You have paperwork to do!" Reborn yelled out. After the acrobaleno curse had been lifted, he finally grew up. Reborn turned 12 this year and was seriously taking advantage of the slightly longer limbs. He took the Leon-hammer and threw it on Tsuna's head.

"Itai yo, Reborn! I signed about a million papers yesterday and only slept five hours! I need a break!" Tsuna whined. Despite Tsuna's wimpy appearance as a teenager, he grew up to look very elegant. He had soft light brown hair and narrow sharp eyes that were hazel but turned fiery orange when he went into Hyper Dying Will mode. He was 5 ft 10' and was the perfect size for any gender. Of course, Tsuna wasn't straight. He wasn't really homosexual either. He was Kyouya-sexual.

"Hmph! If you can complain, you can sign! Go to your desk now and get off your lazy butt! Be grateful that I set up the desk for you, ungrateful little boy." Reborn huffed out.

Tsuna sighed, knowing that there was no escape from his paperwork. "Fine, fine. Give me 30 minutes. I have to get ready." He also added quietly "Calling me a boy when he is the size of a barely grown teenager. Grateful my ass!"

Reborn narrowed his eyes and glared at Tsuna "What did you say?"

"N-nothing! Ahahaha! What do you mean? I d-didn't say a t-thing!" Tsuna nervously laughed out. Reborn huffed again and walked out of Tsuna's room. Tsuna got out of his poster bed and walked to the bathroom in his room, doing his morning ritual. Luckily, Tsuna didn't grow a lot of facial hair so he didn't have to shave. He put on his pinstripe suit on and loosely tied his tie.

As he entered his office and sat down, he heard crashing sounds. "Wait, you baseball freak! I'll show you who's feminine all right!" and "Ahahaha! Hayato, I didn't know you liked playing tag so much!" Tsuna groaned again. _I can't handle this in the morning! More bills to sign and that means more paperwork! I won't be able to play with my precious Kyouya!_

Reborn came in the room and began abusing Tsuna's poor head. "Dame-Tsuna! Stop self-pitying yourself and start working. A Neo Vongola Primo/ Vongola Decimo cannot self-pity themselves every single moment! How will they become like Primo if they do? Start signing!"

Tsuna looked at the 3 feet high piles PLURAL of paper and whimpered a bit. He sighed as he braced himself for the long hours of paper work. But first, he checked his mail. "Bill, bill, marriage proposal, claim of being pregnant with my child, bill, marriage proposal, high school reunion, ally invitation,-. Wait, highschool reunion?" Tsuna looked at the invitation of the reunion as if it was a ticket to heaven. _Could it be? The few days of rest that I've needed for 10 years?_ Tsuna stopped his mail searching and immediately paged Hayato. (Yes, they got pagers because they needed a quick way to contact the other guardians in case of emergency. Nah! Who am I kidding. They were too lazy to dial the number or remember the speed dial.) In less than a second, Hayato came in running, draggin Takeshi with him.

"Jyuudaime! What can I do for you?" Hayato asked eagerly.

Tsuna replied, saying "Did you guys get the invitation too?"

Hayato nodded "Of course. Reborn-san told me to tell you that you will be leaving in 5 hours so Jyuudaime has to finish his paperwork and the servants will pack for you."

Tsuna panicked and immediately started to work on his stacks of paper. "NOOOOOOOOOO! Reborn, you spartan asshole!"

* * *

500 miles away, Reborn sneezed. Reborn was killing some useless bodyguards at the moment. _Hm, Tsuna must be talking bad about me. Better kill him when he comes back._

-Plane-

"Yokatta*" I finished my work before we had to go!" Tsuna slid down his seat in relief. Yamamoto laughed and patted his back.

"Ma ma, you did well!"

"Jyuudaime! You truly are great!" Hayato praised Tsuna.

"A-arigato! But man, that paperwork was horrifying!"

While the trio were talking, Kyoya glared at them. "Stop talking and being herbivores or I'll bite you to death!"

* * *

"Say 'present' if you are here. Hinamori!" Nezu-sensei commanded. He took out his folder and began to call out names.

"Present, Sensei!"

"Tachibana"

"Present!"

"Sawada." No one answered him back. The old teacher sighed and muttered "Dame-Tsuna is late as al-"

He got cut off by loud noises coming from the end of the hallway. "Stai zitto e allontanarsi da Decimo!"An irritated voice yelled out. After that sentence, there were a lot of crashes coming that was slowly coming closer to the classroom.

The door slammed open and a young man who was wearing Armani and had honey brown eyes bowed down and yelled out "Mi dispiace! Sono in ritardo?"*

The other graduated adults stared in confusion before that man said "Oh, gomenasai! Am I late?"

They still stared in confusion and one of them asked "Who are you?"

Tsuna looked confused that they didn't recongnize him. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. And the silver haired guy is Gokudera. The short haired guy is Yamamoto. The one who has the yellow bird is Hibari."

The whole class became speechless, then started to talk "You mean your Dame-Tsuna?" "Why do you look so rich?" were some of the comments yelled out.

Kyoya grew angry again and barked out "If you weak herbivores don't shut up, I will wipe you off the surface of the Earth and wipe all traces of your existence!" After that, they all became quiet.

"Ahem! Now Sawada, you are late like always. Take a seat and your guests can sit in the empty seats." Nezu-sensei quickly composed himself and took control of the situation.

Lambo yelled out "No way! We have to protect Tsuna-nii! Imma stand by him."

The teacher cleared his throat and replied "That won't be necessary. He is not in any danger."

Mukuro replied "Oya oya, you must not know who my little bunny rabbit is! He is one of the most sought after. He has assassination attempts every day. He is the CEO of the Palourde`* Company!"

Nezu gaped and immediately nodded his approval. The rest of the guardians smirked while Tsuna's old classmates began to stare at him in wonder. They were thinking along the lines of "Dame-Tsuna! Being a CEO! And to the most famous company that sells the most high quality things! So I wanted the designer bag that Tsuna made?!"

Tsuna whined, became chibi, and complained to the pinapple-haired man "Muku-chan, why did you tell them? Now they're gonna try to be my friend for my money!"

"Oya oya, they won't do such a thing if they are smart! In fact, they will avoid you so that you won't remember what they did to you and sue them. Besides, you have your intuition for the stupid ones who do try to befriend you for the money." Mukuro started to chuckle evilly and the normal people around him shivered.

As the class settled down, so did the guardians. Tsuna sat in his seat and Yamamoto, Hayato, Chrome did the same. (Note: Yamamoto and Hayato sit near Tsuna) Kyoya sat on Tsuna's desk, Lambo leaned again the wall next to Tsuna, Mukuro sat on the chair next to the biggest window, and Ryohei positioned himself near the door.

Nezu continued with the attendance. " Aiba"

"I'm prese-!" Aiba got cut off but Hibird's chirp.

"Herbivore! Herbivore! Assassins! Close!"

As soon as Hibird finished his chant, the ceiling shook a bit and dust fell down, notifying the Vongola Decimo generation about the danger. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and started to command all the guardians and classmates. "Everyone other than my guardians, get out. Yamamoto, protect them and all civilians. Lambo, follow him. The rest of you, stay and fight, I know this sounds unusual and slightly selfish, Chrome, you are in charge of protecting me. No time to explain, hurry and go!"

The normal people gaped at the suddenly cold and commanding Tsuna but did as he said. As soon as Yamamoto and Lambo ushered them out, the ceiling caved in and about 20 assassins jumped down. Kyoya immediately knocked out five while Mukuro tortured 3. Tsuna was fighting off 4 of them at once while Ryohei started knocked 9 at once. Chrome was backing up Tsuna.

The numbers of assassins dwindled and when the fight stopped, Tsuna checked out the window to check his ex-classmates were okay. They were fine and Yamamoto saw Tsuna and the others, grinned and gave a thumbs up.

While Tsuna and the others gave all their attention to Lambo and the others, Tsuna felt his Hyper Intuition going haywire. He looked back to check up on the pile of bodies but only felt pain of a knife stabbing his side.

"Gah! Urrgh!" Tsuna moaned out before knocking out the man who stabbed him. Hayato ran to Tsuna's side as he fell down and catched him. Ryohei yelled out "SAWADA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT TO THE EXTREME?!" Kyoya shot him a look that silenced him immediately. Kyoya pushed Hayato away and held Tsuna princess style.

He quietly said " Hayato, call the baby here. Ryohei, use your powers to see if you can take out the knife and close it The knife may be poisoned. Rokudo and Dokuro, check the area and the pile of herbivores to check if they might attack us and knock them out again if they are potentially dangerous. I'm going to the infirmiry."

Tsuna moaned again and Kyoya looked at him in worry. _He's losing a lot of blood. If that baby doesn't come with some herbivorous doctors, Tsuna might be in danger._ Ryohei obediently followed Kyoya and Tsuna until they reached the infirmary. Kyoya put Tsuna down on one of the beds and barged through the storage room for pills, bandages, and whatever could help Tsuna.

Ryohei ignited his dying will flames and started healing Tsuna. He slowly took out the bloody knife out of the half-unconscious boss and winced as he heard him groan in pain. After Ryohei conjured up some high quality sun flames, the wound knitted back together and the skin where it was a red, raw area.

Kyoya came back to see Ryohei panting and Tsuna is discomfort. Ryohei said "Tsuna is still in a dangerous situation. He lost a lot of blood and he might've gotten infection. Don't get your hopes up." Kyoya nodded, still black haired man woke up the brunette and fed him some water and pain relievers. After a few minutes, Tsuna's tense forehead relaxed and he laid back, going back to his dream world.

Kyoya sighed in relief and Ryohei went to sleep. Healing Tsuna took a lot of power because after all, Tsuna grew immune to regular flames because of Reborn. But, how ironic is it that the sun who is supposed to cheer everyone up is becoming pessimistic. The sun is not a sun if there is no sky but becomes a lonely ball of fire that cannot help anyone.

* * *

Yamamoto and Lambo led the crowd back into the school and took them to the cafeteria. The two guardians were worried sick about the collapsed mafia boss but could not leave the group alone because of Tsuna's orders. Tsuna never orders anyone unless it is of great importance.

A light brown haired woman in her 20's asked Yamamoto "Why is that young boy with you guys. Tsuna must've been very irresponsible, making a little boy work for him and fight. That boy can be scarred for life because of all the killing." After she finished, she added "I know because I have a major in psychology."

Lambo got extremely mad "What do you know about me? Huh, Mr. I'm-So-Smart-Because-I-Have-A-Major-In-Psychology? Do you think Tsuna-nii made me work for him? I volunteered to give up my life for him.

The same women huffed and retorted "He probably manipulated your mind so that you can worship him. I'm sure that you are smart. Leave him and have a good life instead of worshiping a man who failed life and only got his company because he inherited it."

This time, Yamamoto grew infuriated and he was almost never angry. "Shut up, you daft women. Without Tsuna, we would've all died. Without him, I would've commited suicide. Remember that suicide attempt that I did? Tsuna saved me from ending my life. And really, what do you know about Lambo? Did you know that his father basically told him to go die#? Did you know that when Lambo tried to do what his father said, Tsuna protected him. And did you know that Tsuna adopted him, practically raised him, and trained him so that if he went into some kind of trouble, he'd be able to fight? Without Tsuna, Hayato would've been a pile of ashes because he would've died from the dynamite lit near him. Tsuna risked his life to let Mukuro be free and let Chrome have surgery to live. That man also saved countless lives and they were all people he didn't know. He never killed. He hurt people but it was only bruises even to the most dangerous person. That is also the man you just insulted and bullied his whole school life. He isn't the worthless one here. You are. Now get out of our sight before we decide to disobey Tsuna's orders and just leave you for dead. Also, he was the one who made Palourde more influential than before. Now, scram!"

The women huffed and left without a word, knowing that she couldn't reply back. Lambo glared until she was out of their sight. All the other classmates heard the whole argument and they started to shoot questions. Lambo yelled "Shut up! Didn't you hear Yamamoto already? Are you calling him a liar? Tsuna-nii is a great man and you guys did nothing to contribute his abilities. You guys are one of the most selfish human beings I have ever met. How Tsuna survived with you filthy cowards who do not know the meaning of loyalty. Get in the damn cafeteria and shut up before I take a leaf from Tako-Head's book and blow you up all. You guys are lucky you have the nicest guardians with you. Any other and you would've had your funerals in a week."

As the argument ended, Mukuro came just in time to hear Lambo's rant and suprisingly tried to calm him down. "Lambo, leave them. Tsunayoshi ordered me to get you guys."

Yamamoto quickly noticed Mukuro's depressed face and asked him "Oi, Mukuro, why do you seem so down. I thought that you'd be happy that you got to knock some people down."

Mukuro said in a dull, lifeless tone "Tsunayoshi is hurt. Ryohei is trying to heal him and the Reborn and our medical crew is coming in a few minutes."

Lambo heard that and his eyes widened. He ran to the direction of the school and after Yamamoto said his goodbyes, he followed.

* * *

Lambo reached the infirmary and slammed the door open. "TSUNA-NII!" He quietened down when he saw Tsuna laying down on the blood splattered bed. He walked near Tsuna and held hiss hand.

Kyoya glared at him and threateningly said "Shut up. If you wake up Tsuna, I'll kick your herbivorous ass."

Lambo nodded, tearfully. Although he was born in the mafia, he was only fourteen! He couldn't stand and watch his beloved brother die.

Yamamoto came in soon after and immediately sat next to Tsuna on the other side. He began to pray _If there is any god who shows mercy, will you please save Tsuna? Of course, he has hurt a lot of people, but that was because they were hurting others. Tsuna doesn't deserve to be in the mafia where he can die so quickly. Kami-sama, have mercy on this good man and save him._

As soon as Yamamoto finished his prayer, Reborn barged in, white coat and all. Behind him were a bunch of doctors, all sun flamed. They gently pushed Yamamoto and Lambo away and began working without a word.

Kyoya dragged Lambo and Yamamoto out of the infirmary and silently sat down on the floor. They waited for an hour of so and Reborn came out.

"Chaos. Tsuna is fine. After all, I made sure that he was immune to most poisons. By the way, Ryohei, your sun flame saved his life. Nice job!"

"Reborn, do you know which family attacked Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course! This family was wiped out by Nono. They were known as the Echec Family*#. I think they wanted revenge. They were a skilled familgia but were way too small and were very arrogant. Insulted all of Nono's sons. So Nono killed their boss." Reborn said.

Kyoya stood up and said "I'm going to check up on them. I can check which ones are still living by the CEDEF. When Tsuna wakes up, call me." He opened a window and jumped out.

* * *

A few hours later after Tsuna became relocated to his mansion, he woke up and groaned in pain. "Agggh! W-why am I here?" he asked to the nearby doctor.

"Well, decimo, you have been stabbed through the stomach and became poisoned. But due to your incredible healing rate and Ryohei-sama's power, you have survived. Please refrain from moving too much."

The doctor left and a few minuted later, all the guardians came rushing in.

Chrome started crying and sobbed out "G-gomenasai, Tsuna-san! I knew that you told me to protect you but I left my guard down!"

Tsuna smiled and touched her face "It's not your fault. I should've known better. After all, I have my Hyper Intuition. Stop the crying, please." He softly said.

Chrome sniffled a bit but stopped. On the other hand, Lambo started bawling and yelled out garbles of words that no one but Tsuna understood. Tsuna just patted Lambo's head and muttered comforting words.

All the other guardians just smiled and joked around, trying to lift the mood. Although they didn't show their worries, it shone from their eyes.

"GYOKUGEN! TSUNA! YOU ARE ALRIGHT NOW? I'M GLAD BUT I KNEW YOU'D MAKE IT! AFTER ALL, YOU ARE THE MOST EXTREME PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!" Ryohei yelled out.

"Oi! Turf-top! Stop the yelling! Can't you see that Tsuna is uncomfortable?" Hayato yelled out.

Of course, being the rain guardian he is, Takeshi started to laugh nervously and patted Hayato's head, riling up the already infuriated italian silver haired man.

Kyoya just 'hmph'ed and began to go saying "Because I am a carnivore, I will not tolerate crowding. But because my mate is hurt, I will let you go for now." and gently kissed Tsuna's head.

Tsuna smiled broadly and thought "_No matter what all the other people say, I cannot leave this world and my friends. Even if I become injured everyday, I can take it if my comrades are here."_

* * *

*Shut up and get away from the Tenth

Sorry, I'm late!

`*Palourde means clam

*# Echec means failure

Did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you thought. The italian parts are from google translate so I am not responsible for the potential mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
